<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like the first time by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463407">Like the first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Yuri l’aveva preso da parte quella mattina durante il servizio fotografico per le riviste dell’anno nuovo, Kei sapeva che avrebbe già dovuto presagire guai in arrivo. <br/>Ancora di più avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo quando il più piccolo gli aveva chiesto di uscire insieme quel pomeriggio per andare alla ricerca dei regali di Natale per Kota e Yuya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Like the first time ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando Yuri l’aveva preso da parte quella mattina durante il servizio fotografico per le riviste dell’anno nuovo, Kei sapeva che avrebbe già dovuto presagire guai in arrivo.</p><p>Ancora di più avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo quando il più piccolo gli aveva chiesto di uscire insieme quel pomeriggio per andare alla ricerca dei regali di Natale per Kota e Yuya.</p><p>Si erano visti a Shibuya nel primo pomeriggio, e Kei già di per sé non era al settimo cielo.</p><p>Yabu quel pomeriggio non aveva da lavorare, e aveva cercato in tutti i modi di portarlo a chiedergli di uscire con loro, cosa che Kei si era ben guardato dal fare.</p><p>L’aveva perciò lasciato a casa con un cattivo umore che non aveva mancato di contagiare anche lui.</p><p>“Ciao Kei-chan!” lo salutò il più piccolo, stringendosi nel cappotto e rabbrividendo.</p><p>“Ciao Yuu” ricambiò, sorridendogli.</p><p>Tutto sommato, non era il caso di partire con lo spirito sbagliato.</p><p>Gli era sempre piaciuto il Natale e gli piaceva fare shopping, specialmente con Yuri, per cui non vedeva per quale ragione avrebbe dovuto prenderla così male.</p><p>Lo impensieriva più che altro il dover cercare un regalo per Kota, così come ad ogni ricorrenza. I loro gusti non erano mai stati simili, né lui era mai stato troppo propenso a comprare per lui cose che non gli piacessero solo per farlo contento.</p><p>Era una bella gatta da pelare, insomma.</p><p>“Avevi pensato a qualcosa di preciso?” chiese allora a Yuri, prendendo a camminare verso il centro commerciale di fronte alla stazione della metro.</p><p>Il più piccolo sbuffò, scuotendo la testa ed assumendo un’espressione afflitta.</p><p>“No. È il nostro primo Natale da quando siamo andati a vivere insieme, e... non lo so, volevo prendergli qualcosa di bello. Ma non ho idea di cosa, non è semplice fare regali a Yuya. Se glielo chiedo poi mi dice di lasciar stare e che...” arrossì violentemente, interrompendo la frase a metà.</p><p>Kei sorrise, capendo dove l’altro volesse andare a parare.</p><p>“Che tu sei il regalo più bello che possa desiderare?” lo prese lievemente in giro, dandogli un colpo sulla nuca. “È così da Yuya” aggiunse, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Ho capito che è così da Yuya, ma questo non mi aiuta minimamente! Sono felice che la pensi così, ma io gli voglio fare un regalo. Un bel regalo, se possibile” disse, sbuffando, voltandosi poi verso Kei con aria interrogativa. “E tu invece? Hai già qualche idea su che cosa regalare a Kota?”</p><p>Inoo alzò un sopracciglio, portandosi le mani dietro la schiena e scrollando le spalle.</p><p>“Non lo so...” rispose, strascicando la voce. “Non è divertente fare regali a Kota. Finisco sempre con il fargli qualcosa che piace solo a me, perché mi rifiuto di comprargli maglioni a losanghe che starebbero bene solo a mio nonno. È decisamente stressante” gli spiegò, sorridendo come se fosse qualcosa di divertente, quando in realtà non lo era affatto.</p><p>Chinen ridacchiò, annuendo.</p><p>“Lo capisco. Il modo in cui si veste Kota è...”</p><p>“Orribile?”</p><p>“Stavo per dire particolare, ma suppongo che orribile renda bene l’idea” ridacchiò il più piccolo, guardandosi intorno quando entrarono nel grande magazzino, storcendo il naso di fronte alle vetrine dei negozi, probabilmente cominciando a scervellarsi per avere una buona idea.</p><p>Kei gli andò dietro, pensando anche lui.</p><p>Era lo stesso circolo vizioso tutti gli anni.</p><p>Cercava qualcosa che potesse piacere a Kota e la odiava, vedeva cose che a lui invece sarebbero piaciute e pensava che sarebbe stato Kota ad odiarlo.</p><p>Si avvicinò a passo più svelto ad un negozietto di animali, accovacciandosi di fronte alla gabbia con dentro i gatti e cominciando ad accarezzarli attraverso le sbarre in metallo.</p><p>“Yuri!” chiamò l’amico, finalmente emozionato per qualcosa. “Guarda come sono carini questi gatti! Ah, posso regalare questo a Kota?”</p><p>Chinen gli si mise accanto, prendendo anche lui a toccare i gattini con un sorriso.</p><p>“<em>Non possiamo tenere un gatto Kei! Come faremmo a prendercene cura? Non abbiamo né il tempo né lo spazio!</em>” gli rispose, in un’imitazione così fedele del tono di Yabu che Kei non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.</p><p>“Hai ragione” concordò. “Probabilmente mi costringerebbe a portarlo indietro” a malincuore si rialzò, accennando con il capo ad un negozio di vestiti. “Andiamo. Vediamo se riesco a trovare un buon compromesso fra i vestiti di una persona normale e quelli di un vecchio incartapecorito.” scherzò, prendendo il più piccolo a braccetto ed entrando nel negozio.</p><p>Dopo quasi mezz’ora di ricerca infruttuosa per entrambi, Kei si era stancato ed aveva afferrato qualche maglione da provare per sé, decidendo di approfittare dell’occasione per fare spese.</p><p>Sperava almeno con quello di tirarsi su di morale.</p><p>Si divertì insieme a Yuri, il quale continuava a prendersela tanto con i gusti del proprio fidanzato quanto con quelli del suo, e quando uscirono dal negozio continuavano ad essere privi di regali, sebbene avessero trovato entrambi qualcosa per se stessi.</p><p>Continuarono a camminare per il centro commerciale, con ancora meno voglia di quella che avevano prima, fino a che Kei non propose di fermarsi a bere qualcosa, dichiarando di essersi già stancato di cercare.</p><p>“È peggio di quanto mi fossi aspettato” mormorò Yuri, girando a vuoto il cucchiaino nella propria tazza di caffè. Si abbandonò contro il tavolino, sbattendo la testa contro il proprio braccio. “Io volevo prendergli qualcosa di carino, qualcosa che gli potesse piacere e che lo facesse sentire...” sbuffò, storcendo ancora il naso. “Non lo so. Felice. Qualcosa che lo facesse sorridere e pensare a me ogni volta che la porta” alzò gli occhi, arrossendo. “È una cosa stupida, vero?”</p><p>Kei scosse la testa, sorridendo.</p><p>“No, non è stupido. È normale volere qualcosa del genere per il proprio fidanzato.”</p><p>“Che cosa vi siete regalati tu e Kota per il primo Natale che avete passato insieme?” gli chiese, incuriosito.</p><p>Kei si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, prendendo a dondolarsi sulla sedia.</p><p>Lo ricordava bene, quel giorno.</p><p>Non era mai stato un tipo eccessivamente romantico, esattamente come Kota, eppure quello era uno di quei momenti al quale gli piaceva ripensare, che lo faceva sentire felice.</p><p>“Mi ha comprato un anello. È una fede d’argento, la porto ogni tanto al collo con una catenina.” sorrise, diventando malizioso. “Io invece mi sono fatto trovare a casa nudo con uno degli orribili cardigan che piacciono a lui” concluse, soddisfatto, facendo quasi strozzare Yuri con il proprio caffè.</p><p>“Dubito che farò qualcosa del genere, ma grazie per il suggerimento Kei” commentò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.</p><p>Si rialzarono, scoraggiati, e continuarono a girare in tondo fino a quando Yuri non indicò da lontano una gioielleria.</p><p>“Potremmo vedere lì se c’è qualcosa di bello” propose, e Kei alzò un sopracciglio.</p><p>“Almeno nei gusti in fatto di gioielli Yuya e Ko sono simili. Però...”</p><p>“Dici che non va molto meglio che con i vestiti?” ribatté Chinen, ridacchiando.</p><p>Il più grande scosse la testa, ma entrarono comunque nel negozio.</p><p>Poteva essere una buona idea, in effetti.</p><p>Poteva regalargli qualcosa che non fosse eccessivamente appariscente, come quello che portava di solito, ma che al contempo gli potesse piacere. Avrebbe dovuto fare uno sforzo per ignorare l’istinto di scegliere unicamente a gusto proprio, ma era certo di potercela fare.</p><p>Nel complesso, gli parve che una collana o un anello potessero essere un bel regalo da parte sua.</p><p>Guardò nei vari espositori, alla ricerca di qualcosa di adatto, ed era ancora assorto quando vide Yuri correre verso di lui.</p><p>“Kei, vieni a vedere!” gli disse, in modo tanto emozionato che al più grande venne da ridere.</p><p>Gli mostrò una catenina con una croce ed una pietra di acquamarina, con aria fiera.</p><p>“Gli vuoi prendere questa? Mi piace!” gli disse con convinzione, rimirando la catenina.</p><p>Gli piaceva davvero. La trovava delicata ed elegante. Non precisamente dello stile che Yuya avrebbe scelto normalmente, ma di certo qualcosa che poteva piacergli.</p><p>“Sì. Mi piace come sta l’azzurro su Yuya, e secondo me la potrebbe apprezzare” spiegò, con convinzione.</p><p>Kei gli sorrise, rimanendo assorto a guardarlo parlare con una commessa, prima di tornare a pensare al suo di regalo.</p><p>In quel momento rifletté su quello che aveva raccontato a Yuri poco prima, e sorrise.</p><p>Poteva essere l’idea migliore per un regalo a Kota che avesse avuto negli ultimi anni, e si diede anzi dello stupido per non averci mai pensato prima d’allora.</p><p>Veloce andò in direzione di una commessa, completamente soddisfatto dalla propria scelta.</p><p>Finalmente sarebbe riuscito a fare al fidanzato un regalo che andasse bene ad entrambi.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Era la sera della vigilia di Natale.</p><p>Fuori Kei sentiva tuonare già da un po’, segno di una tempesta in arrivo.</p><p>Faceva parecchio freddo, e lui si strinse addosso la propria vestaglia, riprendendo a preparare la sala da pranzo, accendendo qualche candela qui e lì certo che avrebbe fatto atmosfera.</p><p>Quando sentì le prime gocce di pioggia battere contro il vetro si preoccupò lievemente, dato che Kota non era ancora tornato a casa.</p><p>Stava già per prendere il cellulare e chiamarlo, quando sentì il rumore della chiave che girava nella serratura.</p><p>Imprecando a mezza bocca, si tolse velocemente la vestaglia, rimanendo completamente nudo salvo per un piccolo dettaglio, e lanciandola sul divano e andando a sedersi sulla sedia proprio di fronte alla porta, in modo tale da essere la prima cosa che Kota avrebbe guardato una volta messo piede nella stanza.</p><p>Kei avrebbe voluto avere una macchina fotografica per immortalare la sua espressione.</p><p>Yabu strabuzzò gli occhi, e fece presa con una mano sulla parete, come se improvvisamente non riuscisse più a reggersi in piedi.</p><p>Poi gli si avvicinò lentamente, mentre sul viso cominciava a nascere un sorriso malizioso.</p><p>“Kei che cosa diavolo...” gli chiese, quando il più piccolo si alzò, andandogli incontro.</p><p>“Ti ricorda qualcosa, Ko-chan?” gli chiese, con tono innocente.</p><p>L’altro sorrise, annuendo.</p><p>“Il nostro primo Natale insieme in questa casa.” rispose, sicuro.</p><p>“Beh...” riprese Inoo, chinando il capo da un lato. “Per quest’anno le vecchiette erano già passate a fare razzia, e nei negozi era già sparito qualsiasi cosa che presentasse delle losanghe. Mi dispiace, ma ti dovrai accontentare.”</p><p>Kota fece passare un  dito fra il collo di Kei e la catenina che portava, arrivando fino alla fede in argento così simile a quella che lui gli aveva regalato qualche anno prima, e gli sorrise.</p><p>“Sono certo di poter sopravvivere anche così.” gli disse, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo.</p><p>Quando si separarono Kei si tolse la catenina, mettendola invece al collo di Kota e guardandolo per pochi secondi, prima di annuire soddisfatto.</p><p>“Ho pensato che ero solo io ad averlo, e mi piaceva che l’avessi anche tu” scrollò le spalle, chinando lo sguardo. “Ok, forse è una cosa stupida. Ma non sapevo che cosa regalarti per Natale, ogni anno finisco con il farti qualcosa che non ti piace, e io e Yuri siamo entrati in questa gioielleria, ho visto le fedi e...”</p><p>Kota interruppe quel fiume di parole, posandogli un dito sulle labbra.</p><p>“È bellissima Kei. Ma mi sarebbe piaciuto qualsiasi regalo tu mi avessi fatto, lo sai” gli disse, sorridendogli e continuando ad accarezzargli il viso, stringendolo contro di sé, mentre con l’altra mano toccava l’anello con fare quasi tenero. “Ti amo.”</p><p>Il più piccolo gli sorrise, protendendosi verso di lui e baciandolo ancora.</p><p>“Buon Natale, Ko. Ti amo.”</p><p>“Buon Natale Kei.” Kota rimase quasi incantato a guardare il fidanzato per pochi altri secondi, prima scoccargli un’occhiata maliziosa. “Ora... la nudità è puramente scenica o pensi che io possa usufruirne?”</p><p>Kei scoppiò a ridere, prima di tornare serio e guardarlo dritto negli occhi, con il chiaro intento di essere seducente.</p><p>“Fa tutto parte del regalo, Ko. Come il nostro primo Natale, non so se ricordi com’è andato a finire...”</p><p>“Potrei aver bisogno di rinfrescarmi la memoria” commentò il più grande, seguendolo verso la camera da letto.</p><p>Kei era felice, maledettamente felice.</p><p>In fondo, per quanto lui e Kota ormai stessero insieme da tanto tempo, gli piaceva riscoprire quei momenti in cui sapevano ancora essere romantici, in cui sapevano ancora sorprendersi, in cui sapevano rendersi felici in modo sempre nuovo.</p><p>E quegli stessi momenti, erano la cosa migliore che potessero regalarsi a vicenda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>